MG36
The HK MG36 ('''H'eckler & 'K'och 'M'achinen'g'ewehr Model '''36)'' is a 100 rounds cash point light machine gun in Counter-Strike Online.''' Overview The MG36 is a light machine gun that is chambered with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It costs $3500 in-game and takes 4.0 seconds to reload. Overall, it has quite high firepower, low recoil, high rate of fire and light weight but it has low accuracy if fired in long range continuously. Advantages *High rate of fire for a machine gun *Very cheap for a 100 round machine gun *Usable scope *Light for a machine gun *High damage *Short reload time for a machine gun Disadvantages *Ineffective in long range *Purchasable only with cash point Tips *The scope is essential in Team Deathmatch mode, especially in large maps. *The price is $3500, which is the cheapest for 100 rounds machine gun. *The damage is same to Colt M4A1. *It has higher fire rate and lighter than M249. *In Zombie Scenario, MG36 is recommended in Chapter Trap as Trap has low money income. *In Zombie Mods, a 100 rounds MG36 can deal 2200 ~ 8900 damages to zombies. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : A SEAL Team 6 operative is seen arming with an MG36 in the promotion poster. * : Seen carried by Enzo. Comparison to M249 Advantages *Cheaper (-$2250) *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher fire rate (+1%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.8 seconds) *Usable scope Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) Disadvantages *Less accurate (-5%) Comparison to M60E4 Advantages *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-3%) *Able to zoom via scope Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same reload time *Same accuracy (17%) Disadvantages *Lower damage (-2%) *Cannot be enhanced Gallery MG36 File:Mg36_draw.png|Drawing mg36 viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg36_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting empty mag forcefully File:Mg36_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting the new mag File:Mg36_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt mg36 worldmodel.png|World model mg36 shopmodel.png|Shop model mg36_promo.jpg|Promotional poster, Singapore/Malaysia version File:Mg36_culvert_promo_idn.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia version qqq.png|In-game screenshot File:Enzo.jpg|Enzo with MG36 mg36 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon MG36 X-Mas MG36 Chrismast Edition.jpg|MG36 X-Mas at shop (Taiwan/Hong Kong) Zs behind 20121218 1015300.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Media BONQUntsxmg Which mode is the best for this weapon? Original Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario I never use this MG... Trivia *MG36, is the second machine gun comes with a usable optical scope (the first one is the Skull-7). *The MG36 is a variant of the famous G36 assault rifle, and comes with a C-Mag drum magazine. *The real life MG36 is no longer in production due, to the Bundeswehr in favor of the HK MG4. *This weapon, has several types of generation. *The X-Mas variant has different reload animation. *The X-Mas variant shoots icicles and ejects snow. Moreover, the spr file of its ammunition is snow too. External links *MG36 at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants